


The Request

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [13]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Chiyo returns with a request for Duncan's aid.





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Request

“I need to return to my own life Zheng I think you for the wise counsel and help but I should contact my friends and return home,” He said to his host of the last few months. After his return from meeting with the sorcerous in Japan he had begun to truly move past what Cassandra did to him and now at the start of the new year he felt it was time to go home.

“Perhaps I can change your mind,” A voice said as he was hit with the sensation of another immortal. He turned and there was Chiyo the sorceress. “I have a requst Duncan Macleod but it is for your ears only.” She looked over at Zheng. “If you don’t mind my friend I would like to speak to Duncan alone.”

“Of course I will leave you to it,” He said turning to leaving the room. He wondered at the reverence Zheng seemed to have for the magic using immortals. “Duncan, we will talk more before you leave.”

“Why are you hear Chiyo,” He asked once his friend had left the room. She motioned and a small gold statue appeared. It looked like a Christmas ornament as it was tree shaped with five levels of four branches holding glass balls with a single glass ball on the tip. He noticed that three of the balls were glowing, a handful clear and the rest black. “What is that?”

“This is a projection of my copy of the Sorcerer’s tree,” She said looking at it. “A little under nine hundred years ago a prophecy was made that no new immortals with the powers that make up what we can do would be born for the next thousand years.” He didn’t understand what the statue had do with that. “A second prophecy said that by the time of that next birth all current sorcerers would be dead and gone.” She gave him a grim look. “As a way to keep tabs on each other’s survival Ananzi gathered us all together and Merlin created these trees for us each globe represents one of us and our power.” She pointed to the top that still glowed. “This is Merlin the strongest of us and the prophesied last to die.” She then pointed to the level below it. “The two clear globes represent the power of Ananzi and Nakano who’s powers still exist for the moment inside Richie Ryan and Connor Macleod.”

“And the black globes,” He asked with a suspicion that he wasn’t sure he wanted confirmed. He saw her shudder in revulsion which meant he could guess what they were. He was bout to do so when she pointed toward one at the top.

“That was my master and this,” she said pointing at another. “Until Yesterday, was lit and represented a powerful man in Greece.” She then pointed to a glowing light. “This is the only other sorcerer besides Merlin and myself alive and they live in the middle east.” She then laughed bitterly. “I have had a vision it will go black next and then the killer will come for me.” She pointed to the second highest glowing light. “I have come to ask for you help it has been many centuries since I last faced an immoral in a sword fight and you are one of the greatest swordsmen in the world.” She looked right at him. “Please come to Japan and help me refresh my skills before I face what could be my death, help me to mute the prophecy of my own destruction.” He was shocked at the desperation in her voice. “In exchange I will help to train you to resist illusion and magic so if you still wish to face Merlin you can force him to fight.” She could bearly hold back the tears. “Please Duncan help me you’re my only hope.”

“I’ll help you,” He said quickly. “We can leave for Japan immediately just let me inform Zheng that I’m leaving.” He said but she shook her head. He turned toward her and saw the tree vanished and her fading out.

“I haven’t actually left Japan,” She said as she faded away leaving him staring at where she once was. He was again reminded of the power she and the others like her had. He was left wondering if he’d made a mistake agreeing to help her. However, he’d already agreed so he went to find Zheng and then he would call Joe and tell him it would be a bit longer before he returned.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
